Greeceball
Greeceball |nativename = Ελλάδα μπάλα|image = Kebab4life.png|language = Greek|capital = Athensball|government = Democracy|religion = Orthodoxyball|friends = Cyprusball Serbiaball Romaniaball Israelcube Armeniaball Kurdistanball Bulgariaball Italyball Creteball Egyptball Russiaball Palestineball|enemies = Nazi Debt Collector Kebab Albaniaball Mongoliaball Macedoniaball|likes = Win Portugalball in euros, gyros and euros, being on vacation, souvlaki,eat turkish guys,Metaxa|hates = kebab, debts, Nazi Debt Collector(unless giving money)|intospace = We invented astronomy!|personality = Hospitable, Clever, Poor|gender = Male|founded = 1974|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Greeceball|caption =DEBTS! |reality = Hellenic Republic|bork = debt debt|notes = I NEED MONEY! I also need help|predicon = Kingdom of Greece}} Greeceball (Also known as Hellasball) is a countryball located in South-Eastern Europe and can be in European Union and NATO. The economical crisis recently is giving Greeceball a hard time though because mad and stupid politicals. Description He is in the EUball. He also likes euros... or gyros... well, he actually likes both. He also hates Kebab (Kebab is from the middle east. Souvlaki is from Greeceball) and wants Constantinopleball back. Has a great military history with glorious victories over his enemies, but has had worthless politicians for the last years that sadly destroy the beautiful greece. Personality Greeceball loves gyros and euros. He always misses his Days of Glory as the beating heart of Civilization and invented everything modern from philosophy to democracy to science. Yet he also loves his friends and his allies. Greeceball will always protect his friends and religion from evil kebab. Greeceball is also very hospitable and can cook good eatings. History In ancient times, Greeceball was once a great haven for philosophers, mathematicians, and other amazing accomplishments–like the sculpting and architecture. He also invented the Olympics, democracy, and the Greek language. Famous Spartaball came from Greeceball too. Greece was eventually conquered by SPQRball, never to return to its former glory. In 1940 Italyball decided to try and steal some of Grececeball's clay. This resulted in the Greco-Italian war in which Greece kicked Italyball's meatballs so hard that Nazi Germanyball had to intervene. Despite fighting hard, Greeceball and its western allies, leading to the joint occupation of Greece between Nazi Germanyball, Bulgariaball and Italyball. Greeceball was freed in 1944 when Axis forces withdrew from his clay. Greeceball later joined the United Nations and European Union but is currently up to his neck in debts. Relations with other countries Friends * Serbiaball-Best friend!Remove Kebab! We are both Orthodox christian!And both hate Turkeyball * Armeniaball-Second best friend!Dont worry we will get our revenge on Turkeyball! * Romaniaball-Orthodox brothers stronk! Remove Nazi! I like Mamaliga. * Cyprusball-Sis * Byzantineball-Father * SPQRball -Grandmother * Ancient Greeceball-Great Grandfather! * Italyball-Both have Rich history!Lets take monies from Germanyball * Egyptball-Both have rich history! * Bulgariaball-We are both kebab removers and orthodox christian.But my yugort is better. * Russiaball-Both remove kebab espiaccialy turkey!And we are both orthodox! Enemies * Germanyball- Give me monies you Nazi! I AM NOT PAYING DEBTS AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ANCHLUSS ME! I WILL NOT BE YOUR SLAVE! * Turkeyball-Remove Kebab!Constantinople is Mine! * Macedoniaball-You are mine! * Albaniaball-North Eprius is mine Yuo poor Kebab * Northern Cyprusball-Fake cyprus!You're a synth! Quotes *''"Aera!(Αέρα!)"'' *''"Opa(Όπα)!"'' *''"Remove kebab! Recognize Armenian Genocide!! RESTORE GLORIOUS CONSTANTINOPLE!!!(Διώξτε το κεμπάπ!)"'' *''"Germany, yuo of so Nazi(Γερμανία είσαι τόσο Ναζί)!!!"'' *''"oxi(Όχι)"'' *''"Η Ελλάδα ποτέ δεν πεθαίνει"'' Gallery Kingdom_of_Greece-icon.png Name_disputes.png tumblr_lsrjlteIlX1r22pleo1_500.png|pfft Macedoniaball, is FYROMball wFWPO.png CD0wdzz.png Thewalkingdebt.png PIIGS.png Fert.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Forever Alone.png 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Pay your debts grece.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Reich choice.jpg Naming dispute.jpg 10884409 770985419604615 66141039 n.jpg SouvlakiExhibit.png Germany&Denmark.png Greece17.png Invasions.png SAV6RbH.png Sfi9nny.png Greece-pay-debt-captcha-greeceball.jpg NIGbXLM.png Z1tvf5E.png spsSWoK.png FAMILY.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Pontosball new.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png SkFYVXe.png Pf3bJur.png Opera Mundi new.png 2zYuDBH.png 'exyQKTZ.png 'vMHRztr.png 60hfhy5.png ldifuyV.png 1yUy0Ii.png ZYKGk6p.png Dun worry be happy.jpg BckPBvD.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 3aUStp5.png 'ydMcs00.png Jso4IfH.png 'pEqSpSN.png VPmIOS8.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'cqkE0sc.png 'rcRHrHv.png 8kNtfrn.png Confused_greece.png|WTF Q2svoRX.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png History of Europe.png ARHdyOv.png ErQuQ4s.png Links *Facebook page }} fr:Grèceballe es:Greciaball grc:Ελλάδαμπάλα it:Greciaball pl:Greeceball ru:Греция sco:Greeceball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Balkans Category:Modern Countryball Category:Former kebab removers Category:NATO Category:Kebab Category:PIIGS Category:EU Category:Orthodox Category:Europoor Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Euro € Category:Euro removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Greece Category:Earthquake Category:Orthodox Christian Category:Euro Category:Balkan Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Remover Category:Greeceball Category:Debt Category:OSCE Category:Anti-Muslims Category:Anti-Muslim Category:Muslim removers Category:Muslim Removers Category:Islam Removers Category:GIPSI Category:Homosex Remover Category:Insufferable assholes Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Cross Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Kebab killers Category:Needs More Euro Category:Fragmented Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Mountains Category:Debt Hater Category:Olympic Host Category:European Category:Vodka Lover Category:Germany remover Category:Pizza Removers Category:Nazi remover Category:Nazi Removers Category:Nazi removers Category:Pork Lovers Category:Republic Category:Pro Palestine Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Russian lovers Category:Remover of kebab Category:Middle Power Category:Pro Israel Category:Anti Semite Category:Anti-Turkish